This is a proposal for a longitudinal study of developmental outcome correlates of neglect of female and male young adolescents from different ethnic backgrounds (Latino, African- American and Caucasian). It is a multidisciplinary study that is guided by a developmental, ecological perspective (National Research Council, 1993), and as such will consider physical development and psychological impact and will have a developmental focus with an emphasis on the transition from childhood into adolescence. It will consider the developmental contexts of the neglected adolescent, including not only child- rearing context and other family variables, but also neighborhood characteristics including the prevalence of community violence. A sample of 400 adolescents (ages 9 to 12) will be selected from active cases in the Los Angeles County Department of Child and Family Services (LACDCFS). A stratified random sample will include approximately equal numbers of male and female Latinos, African-Americans and Caucasians. A comparison group of non- neglected adolescents will be developed from local schools. Measures will focus on physical development, social competence, problem behaviors, and social deviance-including substance abuse and delinquency.